Burned, Zoey and Stark
by ShaneaHarold
Summary: This it the begining of burned when zoey is still stuck in the dark, Don't go easy on the hate comments if you don't like the story tell me how to improve it!
1. Chapter 1

**(Zoey)**

**OH wait I did not come up woth these character thow I will throw some of my own charaters in there later**

**this story credit completely goes to p.c cast**

Chapter 1

The pain hit me fast, losing health. Never was I going to see my friends and Stark he was probably beating himself up for this. I felt the need to see and talk to him right now but, I couldn't even begin to understand where I was (let alone help him). Alone, maybe if this wasn't pitch black then I didn't know what is. The place felt strange, that was really the only way to describe it, old, new, nasty, nothing would explain this weird feeling I had in the pit of my stomach that said I didn't belong (where ever I was). Then something caught me off guard.

A calmingsmell that I knew couldn't be anyone else's came to me and I knew right away just who had come to see me. Nyx I cried looking for she image but finding nothing. Yes my young one, you did well but I'm afraid that I must send you back to your friends you have left with much work that needs finishing. I had too many questions to ask her but only blurted out, Thanks. Um Nyx where am I? Why Zoey are in a coma.

A what? Then remembering that I was talking to a goddess and, not just any goddess my goddess. I quickly look down my feet realizing what I just said. Do not be afraid to speak your mind Zoey, and yes a comma, but not for long. Zoey you must use your elements to help bring you out of this terrible state. At that moment I her smell was gone. I when what I had to do.

**Sorry for the really short chapter but**

**they will get longer promise and I have already finished chapter 2 and 3 so I will get those up to soon I hope**

**Oh and I need real help I made this poem and now I have writers block so help me out there it's on my homepage called "wasn't"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say againI do not own these Charaters**

**they trult belong to the house of night novel but I can borrow them every noe and then right **

(Zoey)

Chapter 2

I called the elements to me, gave them my commands and soon found my eyelids rising. Looking up I saw Stark face looking at me with concern. I gave a warm smile back telling him I was okay He lowered his lips to my cheek kiss softly and then looked me straight in the eyes.

I could see the tears filling up behind those attractive brown eyes I loved so much. We were just there staring at each other until in occurred to me that I had no idea where I was. My eyes then scanned the room. It was a hospital well kind of, it all the machine hooked up to me but it was the most gorgeous room I had ever seen with a huge oak door than was to the right of the soft bed with a green comforter I was lying on. I swiftly look back up to see the tears running down his face. I sat up and held my arms out. He slowly moved over into the open space between them.

After a while with his head resting on my shoulder he broke the silence by saying I thought you were dead and I just – No I cut him off ,I'm here no need to blame anyone the goddess has a reason for everything. I tighten my arms that were wrapped around him.

I needed to deal with these things on my own. Heath's death was still to fresh and with that thought I knew I wanted to be alone for just a minute."Stark" I said trying to take all presence of pain away from it, "you need to tell the doctors that I'm awake if they need to do any test of some sorts".

"You'll have to let go of me, Z" he said with a ghost of hos cocky grin that gave away the fact that he'd been crying a lot lately. He slowly got out of the bed and headed out the door but stop just seconds before he was out of my vision. I really missed you he said almost too softly for me to hear.

I missed you too and I meant every word of it and then some.


	3. Author's Promise

I am going to finish these if I can

And I really want to and promise to try my best to

Keep making them (cause don't you hate it when

It's a good story that person just stop writing them)

Ugh that makes me mad

So I promise and mean it full heartedly that I will

Put in more effort, than these other author's I have come a crossed


	4. Chapter 3

(Zoey)

I watched his head jerk up since he had such fascinating interest in his feet all of a sudden.

Those eyes said so much in one glance, sadness, relief, and maybe even love.

After that he quickly walked out of sight and I was left with nothing, except my long depressing thoughts of Heath. I loved him.

He was my first love, then and there I promised myself to never forget him.

Stark, ugh what was I going to do about him either, but most importantly what was I going to do about Kalona?

After that whole killing of Heath would they really believe him and Nefret now?

Grrrrrr, ugh my stomach was defiantly impatient about getting food.

_When had I last eaten anyway? How long have I been out? _

Questions I needed to ask and hopefully soon I would get the chance, but grogginess caught up with me. The room began to become farther and farther away from my mind. Eyelids closed……

"_Zoey", Heath's voice fills the air of my dream._

"_Yes", I was unsure if I wanted to see his face again relive that day. _

_His neck snapping unnaturally to the side, I couldn't go through that again not now maybe not ever._

"_Why-I mean how you got over here, I mean I know it's amazing and all that you came to talk to me but how", his innocent eyes looked up at me it was Heath!_

"_Heath got where", and before he answered I knew what he would say._

"_Zoey, this is Summerland where lost souls are left to roam", Gosh, I missed him so much but my main question right now was this a dream or is it really him?_

_Sad thing is I had no way of finding out._

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_comment if you would like me to continue._**

**_OH again, I ask you check out my profile and look up a poem my friend and I wrote_**

**_it's called Wasn't and is so far my favorite we've ever wrote together._**

**_-Love ya'll_**

**_And yes I do say Ya'll cause I'm a southern bell and proud!_**


	5. Chapter 4

(Stark)

I walked out of that room with way to many feelings. I was so relieved to have her back, but would she really forgive him?

I mean she said she did, but he couldn't let himself believe that, it was too easy.

He was so happy to see her alive, yet so sad of what the pain of losing Heath would cause her.

He wasn't stupid when he saw Zoey's face fall in that dreaded room.

So many days and nights he had been there, waiting watching hoping and praying to the goddess Nyx that she would be okay.

I sat down on a bench against the plain white walls knowing she needed time to think things out about Heath, Kalona, and whatever she had on her plate.

A doctor would come along soon, and then he would tell them Zoey was awake.

Oh and the whole group would probably like to know she was awake as well.

Mad who knew being a warrior was going to be so complicated?

After that he was deep in thought his head facing the floor.

Then he saw a white coat brush against his shoes looking up his saw a doctor bending down to see his face.

The man had black hair but it was graying from age and yes he was a vampire maybe even a healer like Nefret.

"Sir Zoey Redbird is up."

"Good, but how are you", man I hate it when people ask question I don't want to answer.

"I've been better", my voice cracked.

Damn, I have to be brave for me and Zoey. "Being a guardian come with much responsibly and much pain", he face softened.

"I'm afraid to say it doesn't get much better through the years", Oh and I thought it was going to be like walking through a field of gumdrops (note the sarcasm).

I jumped out of my seat. "Something's wrong", and with that I ran down the hall with the man no far behind.

I found Zoey's room, and then quickly opened the door.

She was shaking badly, her face pale and sweaty. "She's asleep", I sat to the doctor as he was checking her temperature. Kalona I though he did this.

That horrible bastard he would do this now of all times! "Heath, Heath help me", Zoey repeated those words over and over as I tried to wake her up.

I put my hand to her forehead it was hot to the touch. "Get her ice", I commanded the doctor.

She slowly stopped shaking.

I was now holding her with my arms around her waist. The doctor came in with the ice and I pressed it to her head. She shuttered and moved her face up to look at me

"What happened", I asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it isn't good", Oh jeez I thought.

I held her tight till she went back to sleep, I needed her to sleep because I now had a lot to on my mind that I needed to think through.

I'll get the rest of the story when she awake and feeling better, if she did ever wake up again.

I hope you enjoy!

-With much respect,

Shanea


End file.
